We Think Alike
by Bubble-Brain
Summary: Rikku discovers she has feelings for Gippal, but will everything turn out okay when Yuna, Paine, and LeBlanc team up to play matchmaker?
1. Djose Meeting

We Think Alike 

Chapter One: Djose Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy X-2, they belong to Square Enix.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Rikku skipped down the Djose highroad, Yuna and Paine not far behind. Rikku's hair swung back and forth as she skipped, occasionally smacking Paine in the face. Yuna was shaking with laughter as Paine restrained herself from yanking the Al Bhed's blond hair. Rikku remained unaware.

            "I can't wait till we get to the temple! I've wanted to see Pops for a while, but we never have the time!" Rikku said cheerfully. Paine was grinding her teeth together as Rikku's hair once again slapped her cheek. Yuna just nodded, looking down at her hand, a dreamy look on her face.

            "Yunie! Are you ever going to stop looking at that?" Rikku said, smacking Yuna's shoulder playfully. Yuna grinned and tilted her head to one side.

            "I'm just afraid that it I don't look at it, it will disappear, like Tidus did two years ago… That sounds stupid, huh?" Paine shook her head and smiled at her.

            "Not at all, when people lose something important to them like you did, they have a tenancy to be a bit insecure. It's normal." Yuna nodded and smiled at Paine as a way of thanks. Rikku meanwhile, was running ahead, reaching the bridge. Yuna and Paine ran to catch up to her. They stood on the bridge, gazing at the temple. It just looked different. Maybe it was because they had the time to stop and look this time.

            "Let's go!" Rikku yelled, jogging towards the temple. Yuna and Paine sighed, and started to run after her, sweat running down their foreheads.

            "You're her cousin Yuna. Does she ever run out of energy?" Yuna shook her head and laughed. Paine just groaned as her side started to ache. 

            Rikku reached the doors first and looked back. She groaned when she saw that they had stopped to walk, taking their time. Rikku waited a few moments before she decided to just go on without them. They wouldn't care. Rikku pushed the giant doors open and walked in, looking around. She gasped.

            "What is all this? What are you guys building?" Rikku said, looking up at the machines in awe. An Al Bhed to her right simply nodded in greeting and went back to work. Rikku frowned. "Fryd ec ymm drec? Fryd yna oui kioc piemtehk?" She repeated in Al Bhed. He nodded in understanding.

            "Ycg Gippal." He said simply. Rikku nodded and then realized she didn't know where Gippal was. The man walked away quickly before she could ask him. 

Rikku frowned and stuck her tongue out at the man's back. 

            Rikku heard the doors behind her open and her mouth fell open when she saw who walked in. Standing in the doorway was Gippal. Rikku just stared at him. Thoughts ran through her mind, but she didn't notice. "Hot…" Rikku murmured under her breath. She slapped her hand over her mouth and shook her head. 

            "Hey, Cid's girl! How ya doing?" Gippal said, slapping her on the back. Rikku giggled girlishly. Gippal looked down at her and a smile crossed his face. 

            "I'm. Uh… Fine, FINE!" Rikku blurted out, trying to hide her blush. Gippal just stared at her, a dumbfounded look on his face. "What's wrong, do I have something on my face?" He shook his head and walked past her.

            "So, why are you here?" Gippal mumbled, messing around with a machina, looking up at Rikku. Rikku shrugged and looked around the room. 'Why am I so nervous?' Rikku thought. Gippal had stopped working. "Why are you here?"

            "I just wanted to see Pops, that's all. Haven't seen him in a while." Gippal nodded and went back to work. Rikku remembered her question. "What are you guys gunna do with all these?" Rikku spun around in a circle, her hyper ness taking over.

            "We're rebuilding some machina for Rin on the highroad." Gippal turned around. Rikku was hopping around on one leg, waving her hands in the air. "What are you doing- watch it!" Rikku tripped over a large part of one of the machina and flew threw the air. Gippal dove to catch her and they both landed on the floor with a thud.

            Just then, Yuna and Paine walked in. Yuna's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Paine just stood in the doorway, a weird look on her face. "Um. Hi guys!" Rikku blurted out, her face bright red.

TBC


	2. Tears

We Think Alike Chapter 2: Tears Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can let go of me now Gippal..." Rikku muttered, starting to stand up. Gippal leapt up before she could and held out his hand. Rikku took his hand and stood up, brushing off her skirt. Yuna and Paine were still standing in the doorway, astonished at what they saw. "Hey guys, finally get here? Hehehehe..." She tried to act like nothing happened.  
  
"Um, Rikku, could we talk to you for a moment?" Yuna murmured, grabbing Rikku's arm. When Rikku tried to protest, Paine grabbed her other arm and they dragged her towards the hallway to the right.  
  
"Help! Gippal! Pops! Anyone! Noooooo!!!" Rikku kicked her feet against the stone floor to declare she wasn't going, but yelped when she hurt her ankle. "Ouch!" Yuna looked down sympathetically at her cousin. Paine simply kept on walking. Rikku sighed and stopped complaining.  
  
Rikku looked up. They had stopped dragging her and they had stopped outside of a door Rikku recognized as a broom closet. "What?" Rikku groaned. Paine kicked her playfully in the hip and swung the door open. Yuna pulled Rikku up and nodded towards the door. "No way! Why would I want to go into the broom closet?" Paine pushed her into the closet.  
  
Rikku slammed into the wall and yelped. "Poopie!" Yuna and Paine followed her in and closed the door behind her. One of them clicked on the light. Rikku sneered at them and made fists out of her hands and raised them in front of her teasingly. "What's this about?"  
  
"What was going on in there with Gippal and you? You two were pretty close..." Yuna said, waving her hands around in gestures. "And you were blushing." Rikku raised one eyebrow and chuckled quietly. Yuna then raised her eyebrow back at Rikku.  
  
"You think I like Gippal? You guys are way off." Rikku smiled at them. "I mean, he's cute and all, but how can I love him? I've known him since I was five years old, and I know he's just an obnoxious jerk... He can be nice sometimes, like when he caught me out there, but to him, I'll always be 'Cid's girl'. He could never feel that way about me, I mean, look at me-" Rikku's eyes widened and she shook her head.  
  
"Rikku, admit it, you like Gippal!" Paine said, barley holding back her laughter. Yuna looked at Paine and shook her head. Rikku mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Rikku jumped up and ran to the door. She swung the door open and made a run for it. "Help!!!" Rikku ran down the hall, laughing out loud. She ran into the main room and stopped in her tracks, as tears welled up in her eyes. 'No..."  
  
Gippal was standing by the main doorway, kissing Nhadala. Yuna walked in behind her. "Oh! Rikku..." Yuna reached for her cousin's shoulder, but Rikku ran to the doorway, past Gippal, and outside. 


	3. Cousin to Cousin

We Think Alike 

Chapter 3: Cousin to Cousin 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! They belong to Square Enix.  
  
Rikku felt tears roll down her cheeks. She reached up to wipe them away. She brought her hand down, and when she saw the tears, she only cried harder. Why was she acting like this? Was she really crying over Gippal? Rikku shook her head, flinging tears everywhere. A few people walking to the temple looked at her sympathetically. She ignored them.  
  
"I can't be crying. I can't. This is Gippal we're talking about, The guy who pulled my hair when we were little kids. How can I like him? It just doesn't make since..." Rikku pulled out her tan handkerchief and wiped her face. After making sure her face looked okay, she jumped up from the spot she had been sitting at on the bridge. Rikku mumbled a few choice words as she rubbed her butt, which was sore from sitting on the stone.  
  
"Rikku! Rikku, what are you doing?" Yuna yelled, running up to her. Rikku just shrugged and walked back towards the temple. Yuna protested. "I saw what happened in there Rikku... I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if Paine and I hadn't been interrogating you. You'd still be unaware of your feelings, but you wouldn't be going through this. I'll repeat it: You'd be unaware of you feelings." Rikku nodded.  
  
"Yes Yuna, thanks a lot! Now I like someone that I can't have! I'll just take a wild guess here and say Gippal and Nhadala are dating, do you agree!?" Rikku blurted out sarcastically. Yuna physically deflated by Rikku's insult, turned around and let out a sob. Rikku looked at her feet guiltily and grabbed her cousin's shoulder. "I'm sorry Yunie. It's just, you and Tidus are getting married, Paine and Baralai are engaged, where does that leave me? Alone, that's where. And now I finally admit I like my childhood bully, and I can't have him. I just feel left out..." Yuna turned around quickly, her cheeks red from crying.  
  
"Rikku! No! You're shouldn't feel left out! The last thing I want to do is make you feel left out! Come here." Yuna pulled Rikku into a hug, still crying. Rikku giggled and shook her head. Yuna stepped back. "What's so funny?" Rikku just shook her head. Yuna tilted her head to one side and pointed behind her. Yuna turned around slowly and smiled. Tidus was standing behind her, a baffled expression on his face. "Hey Tidus!"  
  
"Um, hi? What's going on?" Yuna thought a moment and turned towards Rikku. Rikku shook her head. No way would Tidus find out. He had been known not to keep secrets. "Yuna?"  
  
"Um, girl things, that's all." Yuna laughed as Tidus's face turned bright red and he started stuttering out apologies. Rikku slapped her hand to her forehead and let out snort. "Rikku! I didn't know you snorted..." This only caused her to laugh harder. Eventually, she was on the ground, having a laughing fit. No one seemed to notice someone approaching.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She having an asthma attack or something?" Rikku immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Gippal, a horrified expression on her face. 

AN: Sorry I post just short chapters, but I find that if I run out of ideas and try and force ideas, it sounds really bad.


	4. Beating Gippal

We Think Alike

Chapter 4: Beating Gippal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! They belong to Square Enix.

            "Oui zang!" Rikku screamed, jumping up. She stepped forward and pushed him with all her strength. Gippal barley moved. Rikku flung her fist at his face, hitting him square on the nose. Blood shot out of his nose and covered her face. "**Yuck!**" Gippal's mouth was hanging open. His hand shot up to his face and he peered at his hand, which was covered in blood. He didn't seem mad.

            "What was that about?" He said, rustling her hair. He was acting like this happened everyday. Rikku gaped at him and shook her head. She did feel guilty, but she was still upset.

            "Leave me alone!" Rikku pushed his shoulder back, causing him to stumble. Rikku started running in the direction of the temple, never looking back. Yuna watched her retreating back and shook her head. Tidus was standing there, still utterly clueless. Yuna looked over at him. She shook her head. Guys.

            "What's up with her?" Yuna chewed on the side of her cheek. What was she going to tell him? Same thing she told Tidus. Yes, she decided. She cleared her throat and stage whispered.

            "Girl things, it's _that time of the month…_" Gippal's eyes widened much like Tidus's did minutes earlier. Gippal turned to Tidus and shook his head, his mouth still hanging open.

            "I know…" Tidus shook _his _head and mumbled, "Girls." Gippal agreed with him and they started walking back towards the temple, hoping to avoid Rikku at all costs. No one liked a girl who was in a bad mood _and _was suffering from cramps and mood swings.

            "So, where's Rikku? Something wrong with her?" Paine asked, filling her plate with food from the buffet. Yuna started explaining the afternoon's events. Paine sat down at the table, nodding every couple of minutes. "So, what do you think we should do?"

            "What should we do? Why do we have to do anything? I bet Rikku's just got a little crush on Gippal, it will pass." Paine salted her fries and gobbled down a few. Yuna frowned and shook her head. Paine urged her to share.

            "Rikku's my cousin. I know her. She doesn't get all crazy over guys unless it's serious… But since she's never been serious about guys, I guess I don't know for sure. But she did go out on that one date with Baralai…" Yuna gasped and covered her mouth.

            "Did we have to bring that up?" Paine said, clenching her fists. "I just got over him." Paine counted to ten and started eating again. Yuna cautiously started talking again, afraid Paine would explode.

            "Well, we have to do something… That's why I invited the master on love to come to dinner with us tonight-" Paine looked up from her plate with a horrified look on her face. Yuna smiled apologetically and looked around for their dinner guest. "Over Here!" Yuna called out. Paine glared at Yuna over her plate.

            "Why hello loves!" LeBlanc said, smiling at the pare. Yuna smiled back, while Paine just grumbled while she continued eating. LeBlanc didn't seem to notice the lack of enthusiasm. "So, why was I invited here?" Yuna smiled deviously.

            "You're going to be playing matchmaker…" LeBlanc smiled and sat down. "Are you up to it?" LeBlanc waved her hand at Yuna. Just as they started talking, Tidus came up to them and smiled.

            "Hey! Finally found you! I had to check all the restaurants in the city, but I finally found you!" Yuna looked up at him, her eyes mere slits. "What's wrong hun?" He mumbled, backing away from her slowly. "You're, uh, scaring me Yuna…" Yuna calmed down a bit.

            "Um, it's nothing; we were just having a **_private conversation,_** sit down… I know you'd love to hear about our **_girl problems._**" Tidus yelped and went to sit down crossed the restaurant. Yuna smiled and went back to LeBlanc. "Rikku needs our help. She likes Gippal, but she saw him kissing Nhadala. Truly, no one knows if they're dating…"

            "you can count on me, loves, it's just a matter of time. I can weasel it out of Gippal in no time." Yuna nodded and started eating her salad. "I'd better get to work! I'm going to go find Gippal-"

            "Wouldn't you like something to eat, I mean, it's already seven o'clock! You can wait a while to start your _investigation _until tommarow…" LeBlanc just sighed. She rubbed her stomach and shook her head.

            "I'm on a currently on a diet, can't eat until eight, I might as well get started." LeBlanc wandered towards Tidus's table, motioned him to Yuna's table and she walked out the door. Tidus slowly drifted towards the table and sat down cautiously. "what's wrong honey?"

            "Um, done _talking?_" Tidus said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

            "maybe…" She mumbled, chuckling as his face went blank.


End file.
